


Drabbles from Tumblr

by ashatasha



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soccer, love at not really first sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashatasha/pseuds/ashatasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says, it's pretty much a bunch of short, usually pointless fics I have laying around.  Multiple pairings might appear.</p><p>1) Football AU.  (SouRin)<br/>2) Seijuuro finds out that Rin can control Momo.  Things... happen.  (MikoRin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goal!  Samezuka Football Club! (Sousuke/Rin)

With a massive grin on his face, Rin passed the ball to Sousuke.  No words needed to be shared as the striker smoothly received and  _scored_.

"Gooooaaaaaal!" the referee announced for the world to hear, and the audience roared with approval.  Slowly, the team,  _his_ team, came to terms with this fact.  Rin could probably point the moment they did so with millisecond accuracy; wide, delighted beams blossomed on their faces.

"Samezuka Academy wins, 7 to 1!"  Distantly, Rin felt sweat drip down his neck, grass stick to his legs, and his face ache with the force of his smile.  Everything seemed bright with adrenaline, and wonderingly, he thought,  _This is it.  I’m one step closer to my dream._

He collapsed to his knees in exhaustion, sliding forward a bit.  Being mid-fielder was tiring, and coupled with the stress and training for Nationals, Rin was nearly tearing at the seams.  

But  _Nationals_.  He’d done it.   _They_ _'d done it_.

A breathless laugh was Rin’s only warning before a long muscular arm weaved around his waist and pulled him forward even more.  Sousuke swung from behind until he was face to face with Rin, eyes bright and smile brighter.  The other football player was also on his knees.

Impulsively, Rin grabbed Sousuke into a hug, ignoring how Sou initially tensed.  ”We did it,” he murmured.

The tension bled out of Sousuke’s frame entirely.  ”Yeah.”  And then he kissed Rin, in front of  _the entire country, what the fudge_.

Oh, f*** it.  Rin tugged Sousuke closer anyway.  

.

Bonus!

Glumly, Nitori surrendered his money to Makoto.  In fact, everybody surrendered money to Makoto: he was the only one to accurately guess how Rin and Sousuke’s (dubbed SouRin within the group, but don’t let Shark Prince hear that) kiss would go.

"Well, let’s go to a yakitori place.  My treat?" Makoto offered.

… At least they were all getting food out of this.


	2. Man on a Mission (Seijuuro/Rin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seijuuro finds out that Rin can control Momo. Things... happen.

Seijuuro gaped at the scene in front of him.  The swim team was in good shape, that was apparent.  The second-years— third-years now, he corrected himself— looked as tough as ever, maybe even tougher, practically sprinting through laps with energy brimming.  Nitori was standing to the side, helping some new first-years with their form.  That transfer, Yama-something, sliced through the water nicely.

But what caught his attention was Momotarou.  His younger brother had seen him (shouting “NII-CHAN!” leaved Seijuuro with little doubt), but hadn’t ran toward him yet.  Instead, his younger brother had glanced to Matsuoka for permission.  No no, maybe that doesn’t convey his point.  

Mikoshiba Momotarou, e _xtraordinary 24/7 talker and impulsive machine_ , had just looked toward  _an actual human being_  that  **wasn’t**  an obsessive crush  ~~(but he could be wrong)~~   _for permission_  to do something he’d usually do without a second thought.  What.  He wasn’t even going to curse, because.  What.

That wasn’t the end of it though.  Matsuoka waved Momo off, clearly amused, and Momo had initially dashed toward Seijuuro, studiously ignoring the  _NO RUNNING!!_ signs posted everywhere.  One stern look from Matsuoka slowed the freshman down immediately. _  
_

That was something even his mom couldn’t do.  Seijuuro didn’t remember a single instance where Momotarou listened, followed, or obeyed anyone that easily.  Just looking around the room, he could tell that this was a usual occurrence.

He made his decision.

"MARRY ME!" he declared, and pretty much everybody there stopped to stare.  A few stragglers popped their heads over the water, choking.  He didn’t care.  Seijuuro was a man on a _mission_.

Momotarou paused to give him an odd look, but then Seijuuro nodded toward Matsuoka’s— no, if they were to marry, he’ll call the other Rin— direction and the sound of a knowing epiphany echoed throughout the room.  It was a marvelous sound.

"Mikoshiba-buchou?  Why are you—" Rin started, looking exasperated and bewildered at once.

In an instant, Seijuuro was standing in front of Rin, clasping the flier’s hands.  ”Call me Seijuuro,” he insisted intensely, locking his eyes with Rin’s.

Yama-something peeked his head out of the water, looking very much like a seething water god.  Nitori made a sound like that queen in  ** _The Tale of Despereaux_** , but with more of a  _quaaaaack_  than a  _neeeeiiigh_.

His bride-to-be’s eyebrows were slowly rising.  ”…Why?”

"Nobody in the family can make Momo stop talking WE NEED YOU IN THE FAMILY, PLEASE MARRY ME."

"What."

Well, relationships had been built on less.

—-

The world wasn’t sure whether to be surprised or not when they  _did_  marry 6 years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for Ruritto on tumblr. I tried. I really did, but it ended up crack anyway?
> 
> Actually, I might write more of this universe. Check me out on loner-writer.tumblr.com, prompts are always welcome!


	3. Man on a Mission (p2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While things make perfect sense to Seijuuro, Rin is understandably confused, because what the actual hell, Sei??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know im so sorry future!me and also anyone else reading this
> 
> So like p1 was crack, but this is serious crack???

“Marry me!” his ex-captain exclaimed  _out of nowhere_ , and something deep inside of Rin died out of pure, undulated confusion.

It wasn’t like he was the only one completely lost.  The mass bewilderment was almost painfully obvious, and the only reason it wasn’t painful was because Shindou had swerved at the last moment, barely avoiding a collision into a door.  Rin could see a couple of swimmers pop their heads out of the pool to stare at the newest spectacle at Samezuka.  Even the tinier Mikoshiba was giving his brother odd looks as he stopped sprinting like a hyped up kid on a suicide mission.

To the side, Rin could hear Aiichiro mutter, “What the actual hell?”  Nitori Aiichiro.  Cursing.  Haha.  Another part of him withered.  (He calls it his innocence.  Cute baby ducks aren’t supposed to swear.)

Suddenly, there was the sound of a Minishiba Epiphany™.  It was loud, high-pitched, and grabbed even _more_ attention.  Rin darted his gaze back to the red haired brothers.  They were grinning, sending knowing looks at each other.

Okay, so, yeah.  He could totally let this happen during practice, and let his teammates get all distracted for the rest of the day while marveling the sheer _what-the-hell_ of the Mikoshibas.

Yeah no, screw that.

“Mikoshiba-buchou?  Why are you—” he started, and was cut off by a loud:

“Call me Seijuuro!”

Mikoshiba was grasping his hands.  Since when could humans teleport?  The guy was on the other side of the pool!

Vaguely, Rin could hear Aiichiro choke on his spit.  He was also pretty sure Sousuke had risen out of the water.  In his defense, it was hard to concentrate when your ex-captain declared a proposal to who knows what in front of your entire team and insisted that you called him his first name.

Mikoshiba was proposing… to _him?!_

“…Why?” he slowly managed, hoping beyond hope that this was just a misunderstanding, Rin just accidentally had magic mushrooms for breakfast for something.

“Nobody in the family can make Momo stop talking WE NEED YOU IN THE FAMILY, PLEASE MARRY ME.” 

“What.”  What the hell.  Just.  What.

 

.

 

“I can’t believe you wanted to marry me just because I could shut your brother up.”

“Hey, it worked out, didn’t it?”

“3 years of dating, and that’s the only reason you want to marry me?  Jesus Christ.”

“Well, I think I can name a few more positive qualities, hmm?”

“Sei, wha—mmph!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a kiss, btw. i didn't know what else to do.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that's that. You can find me on my tumblr, loner-writer. Feel free (ha, free) to send me prompts!


End file.
